


【晗芳】小妈

by Autumnnn



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnnn/pseuds/Autumnnn
Kudos: 84





	【晗芳】小妈

【晗芳】小妈文学

老汉生日，我搞小妈当生日快乐。（？）

他爸是个畜牲。郭霄汉很早就知道。

但他没想到能畜牲到这种程度。

眼前这个大脑袋男孩儿乖巧的靠在他父亲身旁，被老男人的手一下一下的抚摸面庞，然后微笑着听他宣布从此以后我们都是一家人了。

郭霄汉没说话，转身回了书房。

他对他父亲的行为视若无物。这么多年，已经没什么好聊的了。他现在的任务就是把书读完，然后彻底的离开这个家。

郭霄汉坐在桌前，又想起了那个男孩子乖巧的笑容。什么一家人，名分自然是没有的，不过是一时的玩物。

倒是可惜了那双清澈的眼睛。郭霄汉戴上眼镜，把思绪转进眼前的毕业论文里，不再去想他。

就算郭霄汉不再去想，毕竟是在同一屋檐下，眼不见为净基本是不可能的。况且这个男孩子好像十分接受他的家庭身份，郭霄汉看着面前的早餐想。

他的小妈系着围裙，郭霄汉睁眼看着父亲揉了揉他的锡纸烫，男孩儿就笑得很开心，然后拿着锅铲送他出门。

与他无关。郭霄汉没什么表情，拿起筷子吃早饭。

反正这个家迟早都与他无关。

“霄汉，还吃得惯吗？”

郭霄汉冷不防的被叫了一哆嗦，抬头看去，孙九芳正看着他，满脸的母性光辉。

“怎么，你还真想当我妈？”

郭霄汉皱了皱眉头，他不太习惯与他人恶语相向，于是撂下筷子。

“你想怎样都和我没有关系。我不招你，你也别招我。”

他本来也没什么吃早餐的习惯，即使这早餐做得还挺不错的。于是他撂下了话头，起身就要离开。

“站住。”

意料之外的声音。郭霄汉回头，那男孩儿低着头握着锅铲，再抬头，全然没了刚才的温顺。

“既然话说开了咱就都别装了。”

孙九芳撂下锅铲，咣当一声，一屁股坐在凳子上，翘起了二郎腿。

一副不良少年的做派。

“小爷我要不是为了生活也不能来你家做长期的鸭，我看你也不咋待见你爹，这样，老东西不在的时候咱就都轻松一点儿，咋样？”

他这个小妈果真不太一样。

在他爸身边的时候实在是个温顺的可人。也不知是那次早餐对话完全让他对郭霄汉放下戒心还是怎么的，孙九芳靠在男人身上，回身冲他白了一眼。

郭霄汉面无表情的回他一眼，倒了水转身回了屋。

孙九芳的身世也不过是一个普普通通的可怜孩子。从小被父母卖掉抵债，为了生活去给喜欢少年的有钱人做情人。知道这些并非是郭霄汉八卦，实在是白天孙九芳本人摊在沙发上脚搭着桌子边吃薯片边自己叨叨出来的。

按孙九芳的说法，他也知道他家这活儿干不长久，不过是拿这儿当临时饭票，迟早要离开。

郭霄汉摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心。自己本不应该在深夜改论文的时候分神，特别是关于这个他迟早要离开的家的事。

迟早要离开。

郭霄汉自嘲的笑了一下，起身出门想要冲杯咖啡继续战斗。深夜的房子安静得很，使得郭霄汉也不自觉的放轻脚步，生怕吵醒这份沉寂。

“嗯……”

郭霄汉停住了脚步。他瞪大了双眼，愣愣得杵在了原地。他刚刚分明听见了一声呜咽。隔着门板，闷闷的，小小的，却挠了一下他的心。郭霄汉的喉结滚动了一下，看向身旁父亲的房间。

“唔嗯……别……哈啊……”

细小的呻吟声就这么浑在深夜的黑暗与寂静里。郭霄汉想抬步走掉，但决心却不足以驱使下半身的动作。呻吟声越来越急促，郭霄汉甚至能想象到男孩儿通红的眼角，喘息着起伏的胸膛，微张的嘴唇充血红润……

“啊……！”

郭霄汉惊醒了。房间里拔高了调儿的呻吟之后明显已经结束了战斗，闷闷的几声话语就重归了寂静。郭霄汉攥了一下手心的冷汗，闭了闭眼，轻手轻脚的回了房间。

等到看到自己还亮着电脑屏幕，郭霄汉这才意识到作为此行目的咖啡已经被他忘了个干净。他泄气似的合上了电脑，脱下衣服钻上了床。

这一夜郭霄汉睡得不好。

断断续续的春梦搅得他眉头紧皱，醒来又闭眼，汗晾干了又捂出来，最终在凌晨时不堪其扰，下了床带着沉重的眼皮推开浴室的门。

一定是禁欲太久了。郭霄汉淋着水皱着眉给自己上手活，释放出来后靠着浴室的瓷砖墙缓过贤者时间。

看个片也不过是这反应。郭霄汉安慰自己。

禽兽这玩意儿总不能也遗传吧。

可能真就遗传。

郭霄汉努力别开眼神不去看孙九芳无意露出的那一节腰肢。他爸要出一趟远差，大早上就出了门儿。按理说他应该高兴的。可不该的是让他和他这小妈待在一起。

孙九芳在他爹不在的时候的生活很简单，无非是拿他爸给他买的不便宜的手机打游戏，或者摊在沙发上吃零食看剧。家中本没人吃零食，自孙九芳来了桌子上才出现那些五颜六色的包装袋。

郭霄汉这两天没课。他怎么就没课。看着孙九芳的锡纸烫后脑勺，郭霄汉第一次如此渴望知识。

他忘不掉那晚上的细碎呻吟。少年人的嗓音平时低沉沙哑，叫起来带着撒娇意味却意外的勾人。此时又刚刚瞟见那截软腰，脑中的画面渐渐的勾勒起来……

操。

郭霄汉心里骂着脏话，回到屋里使劲把脑子里的腌臜玩意儿驱逐出去，打开电脑努力投入学习的热潮，让社会主义的光辉照亮他的龌龊思想。

社会主义的光辉果然很管用。郭霄汉摘下眼镜看了眼时间，十一点，觉得自己还能再战几小时，于是起身打算去冲完前几天没有喝到的咖啡。

可走廊不像他想象的那样漆黑。

他父亲的房门虚掩着，昏黄的灯光从门缝里透出来。他的父亲现在在大洋彼岸，此时在房间里的人是谁显而易见。

郭霄汉无声的咽了下口水，努力保持平静的要从门前路过，却在越过那丝光线前被绊住了脚步。

那晚勾他心魄的细碎呻吟又传了出来。

郭霄汉的呼吸都是颤抖的。门缝就在他的眼角，他只要转动一下眼珠就能窥探到房间内的秘辛。他甚至能在余光中察觉到人影的晃动。

他无法控制自己不去窥探。

房间只开了那盏昏黄的台灯。大脑袋男孩儿蜷缩着双腿窝在床头，肩膀耸动着，伸进被子里的手不知干的什么勾当——从主人通红的双颊来看，倒是不难猜到。

郭霄汉闭了眼。那是他爸的情人。郭霄汉想。是他名义上的小妈。这个男孩子前几天还和他爸滚在床上……

“……郭霄汉？”

郭霄汉猛得睁开眼睛。屋里人的目光已经被吸引过来，还带着喘的声音唤他的名字。郭霄汉有些局促，既然已经被发现，所幸把手搭上门把手，双腿摆好姿势可以随时发力转身走开。

“……啊，不好意思，你……”

“……帮帮我。”

孙九芳低低的声音打断了他。

“我……弄不出来……”

弦断了。

搭在门把手上的手发了力，把房门关在了身后。

走廊上终于重归黑暗。

郭霄汉轻轻走到床边。孙九芳蜷缩在床头，被子围着他，像是搭了一个窝。郭霄汉伸手把孙九芳藏在被子里的手拽出来。孙九芳挣了一下，顺从了他。

“弄不出来？”

郭霄汉看着男孩儿白净手上的粘液，垂眼问他。男孩儿大抵是终于有些羞耻，别过头轻轻嗯了一声。

郭霄汉掀开了被子，男孩儿光溜溜的双腿就出现在了他眼前。孙九芳浑身就穿了一件宽大的白色T恤，一手被郭霄汉抓着，另一只手还搭在他腿间那个颤颤巍巍挺立着的物件上。

孙九芳没想那么多。少年人的身体贪得很，情欲上头，他察觉到郭霄汉在门外就想也没想的开口叫住了他。如今郭霄汉真的掀了被子跪在了他的腿间，他倒是添了一些忐忑——他自认识郭霄汉就没在他脸上看到过什么大的情绪，就算是此时，腿间的人也是一副可以立马祝他晚安下床走掉的样子。

他不能走。孙九芳又攥紧了自己的物件，双腿偷偷的去夹郭霄汉的腰。

是谁都好……就现在，救救他。

“唔嗯……”

郭霄汉俯下身，一手握上了孙九芳的物件。孙九芳呜咽了一下，看着郭霄汉另一只手撑在他身旁探了过来，好像要吻他，下意识的别了一下头，不是拒绝的意思，但等了好久也只是那人的鼻息打在脸侧。孙九芳回头要迎他，却被他手中的动作弄得一颤。

郭霄汉弹吉他，孙九芳知道。他也曾在人练琴时偷偷的去听，总是隔着一道墙壁，这回孙九芳才是切身体会到他弹吉他这一事实。大手握着他的物件轻轻撸动，手指尖微硬的茧划过柱身，划过铃口，再托起囊袋玩弄……孙九芳的喘息越发的急促，偷偷勾人腰的双腿夹得越发的紧，手按耐不住抓住他的肩膀，喘息声滞了一下，白灼溅人一手的同时长长的舒气。

“哈……你……你干什么？”

孙九芳刚想合上眼睛，在郭霄汉的肩膀上靠一会儿渡过高潮余韵，郭霄汉却突然伸手按灭了台灯。

“没什么。”

孙九芳还想发问，下一秒却被人掐着腰往下一拖压在了床上。孙九芳惊呼一声，眯了眯眼睛适应了黑暗，抬头就瞧见了郭霄汉的眼睛。

情欲压抑在人平静的眼底。孙九芳了然，少年人放肆的本性逐渐裸露出来，呲牙笑着胳膊搂住他的脖子。

“我还以为你要跑呢。这个时候要跑我就要怀疑你是不是不行了……”

正说着，孙九芳动动腿，拿膝盖去蹭人腿间的东西。

硬的，尺寸可观。

“好哇郭霄汉，没想到你平时蔫儿不拉几的……”

孙九芳小嘴儿叭叭的没个完，郭霄汉挑了挑眉，下巴掐住他下巴咬了上去。还在叭叭的人没来得急闭嘴，下唇挨了一咬，舌头也叫人勾了去。郭霄汉大刀阔斧的霸占着他的口腔，手上也没闲着，抱着人的细腰摸了两把，手指顺着尾椎骨就要滑进臀缝。

“哈……你……别，用这个……”

孙九芳连推带躲的摊开了人的唇舌，手伸到床头扒拉过一管润滑推到郭霄汉脸前。郭霄汉从善如流，接过润滑跪起身来。

“不是要我帮你？腿张开。”

孙九芳被人吻得双颊通红，闻言嗔骂了他一句，还是乖乖的张开了双腿。

冰凉的液体浇在私处，孙九芳身子一颤，郭霄汉的手指随之而来，探进他的身子细细扩张。

这是孙九芳没有想到的。他自知是玩物，从来就没有什么被温柔相待的指望，能用上润滑已经是最大程度的自我保护。此时孙九芳低头看着郭霄汉的发顶，他能感受到他的手指在他的身体里进出揉按。

没有必要。孙九芳想。没有必要。

他按下心里生出的那点温热的心思，蹬开人的胳膊，手指勾起人的裤边啪得一声。

“别磨磨唧唧的，赶紧操我。”

他能感觉到郭霄汉面上的一丝松动。他看着他直起身子脱掉上衣，褪下裤子拿出他硬了已久的物件，就着手上的润滑抹了两把，压下了身子抵在他穴口，抬头又吻上了他的唇。

“唔嗯……”

郭霄汉的腰身在亲吻中用力，火热的物件抵开狭小的甬道，像刀刃切进黄油。孙九芳想叫，可呻吟全都被身上那人吞进了吻中。太大了。郭霄汉进得急了，孙九芳推搡着要躲，却被人一把抓住了手腕死死的按在身侧。

“……你让我帮你的。”

郭霄汉下身用力，把自己整个都顶了进去。孙九芳惊叫一声，被人钳住手腕只能用力别过头去。郭霄汉抓着他的手腕用一只手按在头顶，另一只手托着他的腰就开始顶弄起来。

“啊……慢，慢点儿……你个……畜牲……”

郭霄汉一点儿没慢，刚刚的细细扩张仿佛已经把他的耐心用尽了，听到孙九芳呜呜咽咽的骂声，又狠劲儿顶了两下，低低的在他耳边说话。

“是。我是畜牲，你是什么？”

郭霄汉的声音很好听，尤其是现在这样压低声音的时候。孙九芳脑子混乱一片，根本没去思考他话里是什么内容。他只知道刚才那两下狠的顶对了地方，快感直让他绷直了脚尖，半边身子都酥麻了，嘴上也是没遮没掩的浪叫出声，颤抖着身子又射了出来。

“哈……哈……”

“是这儿？”

郭霄汉缓下了速度，缓缓磨了磨刚刚的地方，孙九芳还在高潮余韵里醒不过神儿，眼睛水汪汪的看他。

“看来是。”

郭霄汉松了他的手腕儿，托起了他的腿窝，没给他什么缓冲的时间，接下来的每一下都冲着那地方去。孙九芳受不住，重获自由的双手使不上力，软软的去锤郭霄汉的胸口。

“啊！等一会儿……停下……”

郭霄汉受了他几下，下身使劲一顶，眯起眼睛下达警告。

“再乱打，就把你绑起来。”

孙九芳被人眼底的一丝危险唬住了，索性卸力瘫回床上，抓着身下床单呜呜咽咽的哭，射过两次的东西已经颤颤巍巍的只能吐着水，郭霄汉终于在他意识模糊之前射在了他的体内。

“哈……郭霄汉……你就是个畜牲…”

郭霄汉双手柱在他身侧喘息，听到身下人颤颤巍巍的声音轻笑了一声。

“怎么。你往常事后也是这样说我爸的？小妈？”

孙九芳没想到他在这种时候提这个，红着脸别过脸去，欲盖弥彰的用胳膊挡着脸。

“去你的吧……你和你爸一样，都是禽兽，老禽兽和小禽兽……”

“……一样吗？不一定吧。”

话音刚落，孙九芳突然惊觉体内还没出去的东西又戳弄了两下。没等孙九芳骂出声，郭霄汉又欺身而上。

确实不一样。小禽兽和老禽兽的体力实在是相去甚远。孙九芳也记不得自己又被翻过来倒过去的做了多久，只觉得到最后意识都逐渐模糊，郭霄汉才终于舍得从他身体里退出来。

郭霄汉就那么抱着他。孙九芳累极了，迷迷糊糊的靠在人胸前。仅存的意识里，他好像感受到他胸膛的震动，耳朵模模糊糊的听着声音像是隔了一道墙。孙九芳闭着眼睛思考了一会儿，才反应过来郭霄汉说了什么。

“离开吧。一起离开。”


End file.
